eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Smoke
|year = 2015 |position = 27th (Final) |points = 0 (Final) |previous = "Is It Right" |next = "Ghost"}} "Black Smoke" was the German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 in Vienna, performed by Ann Sophie. As a member of the "Big Five", it was pre-qualified for the final, where it finished in last place with Nul Points. Although it shared Nul Points with host country Austria, it performed after them, thus being in last place. Lyrics When you look at me, you know you’re hard to read Because the face I see is not the one I know And when you call me baby, what’s that supposed to mean? I don’t know who you are, how long can we pretend? See the change I know We both don’t have the heart to say Can’t return to what we were It will never be the same ‘Cause you said you’d never let me go And I said I can’t but now we know That it’s too hard to say three words Too hard to make it work When there’s nothing left to talk about ‘Cause you know the flame is running out Two hearts are left to burn, do you know We’re only left with smoke Black smoke We’re only left with smoke Black smoke I tried to tell myself, that it’s all in my head But the truth remains, we’re just too far apart You know we’re fooling ourselves if we hold on ‘Cause we’re fighting for something that we don’t want Just leave it now and walk away See the change I know We both don’t have the heart to say Can’t return to what we were It will never be the same ‘Cause you said you’d never let me go And I said I can’t but now we know That it’s too hard to say three words Too hard to make it work When there’s nothing left to talk about ‘Cause you know the flame is running out Two hearts are left to burn, do you know We’re only left with smoke (Too hard to say three words) Black smoke (Too hard to make it work) We’re only left with smoke (Too hard to say three words) Black smoke (Too hard to make it work) ‘Cause you said you’d never let me go, oh no Yeah, you said you’d never let me go ‘Cause you said you’d never let me go And I said I can’t but now we know That it’s too hard to say three words Too hard to make it work When there’s nothing left to talk about ‘Cause you know the flame is running out Two hearts are left to burn, do you know We’re only left with smoke Black smoke We’re only left with smoke Black smoke We’re only left with smoke Videos Ann Sophie - Black Smoke (Germany) 2015 Eurovision Song Contest Ann Sophie - Black Smoke (Germany) - LIVE at Eurovision 2015 Grand Final Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2015 Category:Germany in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in English Category:Last place entries Category:Nul Points